


Through the trees of loneliness

by dragonydreams



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Tommy decided to take a night off from all things Oliver - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the trees of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> Spoilers/Timeline: Season 1 - Tommy knows about Oliver. For the sake of the story, he knows Felicity works for Oliver, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/)**apckrfan** for beta'ing this.
> 
> Author's Note 1: This story was written for my dear [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/)**angelskuuipo** 's birthday.  
> Author's Note 2: Title from the song _Empty Gold_ by Halsey.

Felicity slumped onto a bar stool with her glass of red wine, knowing she shouldn't be drinking before heading to the Foundry, but desperately needing a drink after dealing with the idiots at work that day. (Who spills coffee on their laptop and then doesn't say anything to the IT person trying to figure out why their keyboard wasn't working until confronted by said IT person?) Besides, the hacking she had planned for that night could be done with one hand tied behind her back.

She took a sip of her wine and giggled to herself at the image that presented itself. Her, sitting in her chair in the Foundry, with her left wrist tied to the armrest.

Before she could begin to imagine scenarios that could lead to such a situation, a familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Now what has such an intriguing smile gracing your face?"

"Chair bondage," Felicity answered before her faulty brain-to-mouth filter could censor her. She gasped, turning wide eyes to look at Tommy Merlyn, who was choking on the sip of beer he'd just taken. She automatically began to rub soothing circles on his back as he rested against the bar.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tommy coughed, took a sip of his beer, and turned to look at Felicity. "Yeah, remind me to never start a conversation by asking what you're thinking about again. Or at least to not take a drink right after I do."

"It's really not what you're thinking," Felicity tried to explain.

"That's too bad," Tommy said, smirking. "Lots of fun possibilities came to mind."

Felicity blushed and sipped her wine. "I bet. You interrupted me before I could think of any."

"So you were thinking of being tied to a chair but not why you were?"

"Don't judge," Felicity pouted.

"No judgement here," Tommy said, holding up his hands. "Why do you think I came to this bar instead of my own?"

"That's a good question. Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to run into Oliver," Tommy admitted. "And I don't want to talk about it, or him."

"Hey, this is an Oliver-free zone," Felicity agreed with a nod.

"You're not going to even try to defend him?"

"Not if you're not going to be open to hearing it," Felicity countered, finishing her wine.

"Can I get you another?" Tommy asked. "Or maybe we could go somewhere else?"

"I'm supposed to be going to...Verdant, soon," Felicity awkwardly admitted.

"Of course you are," Tommy said, his face falling. "I should know better than to get my hopes up when _he's_ in a woman's life."

"Ol... He and I are just friends," Felicity said, resting a hand on Tommy's forearm. "If you're interested in spending time with me because you want to be with me, then yes, I'd love to get out of here with you. But if you only want to spend time with me to keep me from helping him, then I should be going, alone."

A slow grin spread across Tommy's face. "I think I'd like to hear more about you and chair bondage."

"Then let's get out of here."

Felicity pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Oliver and Diggle. _Something came up. I'm fine, but won't be in tonight. -F_

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked as they stepped into the cool evening air.

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead. It's not often I get picked instead of Oliver," Tommy said.

"Okay, that's the last time you get to put yourself down like that," Felicity insisted.

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy grinned.

Felicity rolled her eyes and tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon, I've got an open bottle of wine back at my place."

"Do you have restraints too?" Tommy jokingly asked, following her to her car.

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"Probably not," Tommy agreed.

"What's it going to take to make you forget it?" she asked, unlocking her car and getting in.

Tommy shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat. "Give me something better to think about?"

Felicity grabbed his shirt and leaned across the console, pulling him into a hard kiss. Before he had time to react, she'd released him and fastened her seatbelt. He blinked at her, mouth agape.

"You might want to buckle up," she suggested. Mechanically, he did as she suggested.

Felicity grinned as she merged into traffic, proud that she had surprised him. Barely ten minutes later she parked in front of her townhouse. Tommy hadn't said one word the entire drive over. She would have been worried, if she hadn't recognized the lust in his eyes whenever she glanced over at him.

He eagerly followed her up the stairs and into her home. She barely had the door closed before her back was pressed against it. One of Tommy's hands rested on her hip and the other was cradling the back of her head as he pulled her into a searing kiss. Felicity dropped her keys and purse as she grabbed Tommy's shoulders, pulling him even closer as she kissed him back just as fervently.

Fire shot through her veins at the intensity of the kiss. Her hands slid down his back to grab his ass, pressing his growing hardness against her.

Tommy groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder as they panted for breath. He pulled back and met her eyes. "I want you to know that this is not why I asked you to leave with me."

"Do you not want this?" Felicity nervously asked, relaxing her grip on him.

"I want this very much," Tommy insisted, his fingers digging into her hip.

"That's good." Felicity purred. "That's _very_ good. I'd hate to be the only one all hot and bothered."

"You are not the only one," Tommy confirmed.

"In that case..." Felicity slid away from the door, pulling Tommy by the hand towards her bedroom.

"What? No tour," Tommy joked as he followed the sway of Felicity's hips.

She looked at him over one shoulder. "Seriously?" With her free hand she gestured as she passed rooms and doors, "Living room, kitchen, bathroom, office slash guest room…" She paused before the last door on the right, "Bedroom."

She flipped on the light switch as she moved into the room and Tommy closed the door behind them. Felicity slipped out of her cardigan as she crossed to her windows to pull the shades.

Tommy followed her, sliding his arms around her waist, his mouth finding the bare column of her neck. Felicity moaned softly, tilting her head to give him better access. Her hands rested on top of his, squeezing when he bit a deliciously sensitive spot.

She turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his chest as her lips found his. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt and began to open them, pulling his shirt free from his pants when she could go no further.

Tommy's hands slid up her back to find her zipper, easing it down. His fingertips glided back up along her bare flesh, causing Felicity to shudder delightfully. When he reached her bra strap he deftly unhooked it before resuming his path up her spine. He continued up over her shoulders, capturing the material of her dress and sliding it down her arms. His eyes followed the descent of the material, eagerly watching as more and more of Felicity's bare flesh was revealed to him.

His thumbs brushed along the sides of her breasts and he licked his lips.

Felicity whimpered. Her fingers curled into Tommy's shirt and she had to press her forehead against his bare chest to keep from sinking to the floor in a puddle of need.

Her dress caught at her elbows and she knew that she needed to release her death grip on Tommy's shirt for it to continue its descent, but she wasn't sure she'd be able to remain upright if she did.

"Tommy," she whimpered, her voice laced with need.

His fingers traced back up her arms to lift her chin. His mouth captured hers and she eagerly opened to him.

Tommy turned them, slowly walking them back until her legs bumped into her bed. Felicity sank onto it gratefully, sliding out of her clothes as she moved fully onto the bed. Lying against the pillows in just her glasses, she watched as Tommy hurriedly stripped out of his shirt, pants, boxers, socks and shoes.

Then a very naked Tommy Merlyn joined her on the bed.

He moved straight towards her from the foot of the bed and Felicity let her legs fall open to accommodate him. Rather than moving over her, like she'd expected, he paused when he reached her knees.

He bent to kiss his way up her thigh until he was nearly at her center before repeating the process with her other leg. He huffed a laugh against her flesh at her sound of protest.

This time when he reached the top of her thigh, Tommy did not hesitate to slip his tongue between her folds until he reached her clit.

"Yes," Felicity sighed, reaching up to let down her ponytail before sliding her fingers into Tommy's hair.

His assault on her clit was relentless. He slid one long finger inside her, quickly joined by a second. Felicity arched her back, her nails digging into his scalp as she writhed beneath him.

It wasn't long before she was crying out his name as pleasure washed through her.

Tommy eased her through her orgasm before kissing his way up her body. He was rewarded with an eager kiss when he reached her lips, Felicity uncaring that his mouth tasted of her. Her hand slid down his chest to circle his erection, causing Tommy to bite her bottom lip in surprise.

"Sorry," he muttered against her lips. Felicity responded with a hard kiss.

Tommy started to move over her again, but Felicity stopped him with a hand to his chest - the one that had been stroking his cock.

"Hold that thought," she said, turning towards her bedside table. She rummaged through a drawer, trying not to get distracted by Tommy's hand running over her ass. "Got it," she declared, turning back triumphantly, holding out a condom to Tommy.

"Good thinking," he said, taking the proffered item, tearing it open and quickly sheathing himself. "On second thought, come here." He pulled Felicity towards his body, encouraging her to straddle him.

Felicity slowly slid down Tommy's length, causing both of them to moan. Felicity was reminded of just how long it had been for her as she took a moment before moving.

Tommy's hands moved from her hips to her breasts and back down. As Felicity began to ride him, he sat up to take her breasts into his mouth, in turn. Felicity ran her hands over his back and neck, encouraging him with unintelligible words and actions.

As she felt her orgasm begin to grow, she pressed Tommy to lie down again, following him so she could get better leverage. Knowing he was close, too, Tommy dug his fingers into her hips, countering her movements to bring them together with greater impact. One thumb slid down to press against her clit, causing Felicity to keen and buck harder against him.

After only a minute, Felicity's inner muscles clenched around Tommy as her orgasm crashed through her. Tommy gave a hoarse shout and followed her over the edge.

Felicity collapsed on top of Tommy and he languidly lifted one hand to stroke back her hair. They breathed hard against each other for several minutes before Felicity disentangled herself to lie next to Tommy.

Reluctantly, Tommy sat up to remove the condom. "Bathroom was down the hallway?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Felicity acknowledged with a vague wave towards the bedroom door; now glad that he'd requested a tour earlier. She could hear Tommy laughing as he moved out of the room, but she was too relaxed to care.

She hummed with satisfaction and rolled onto her back, mindless of her nakedness. She lifted a hand to run through her hair and was surprised when she bumped into her glasses. She was a little impressed that she was still wearing them.

Tommy returned a little while later carrying a warm washcloth.

"What's that for?" she languidly asked. Rather than answer verbally, Tommy simply ran the wet cloth between her legs. "Oh," Felicity mumbled, "You're nice."

"Does that mean I can stay?" Tommy asked, only a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, please," Felicity said.

"Why don't you get under the covers and I'll join you in a second."

"M'kay," Felicity said, already half asleep. Good sex always had a way of completely shutting down her brain.

Tommy left, presumably to return the washcloth to the bathroom, and Felicity slipped under the covers of her bed, tossing her glasses on the bedside table as she did. True to his word, Tommy joined her a moment later and spooned against her back, one arm draping around her waist and the other pillowing his head.

"This was much better than being tied to a chair all night," Felicity muttered. She could feel Tommy laughing behind her and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the sequel: [Be Careful What You Freudian Slip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4922722)


End file.
